Diamonds are a Girls best friend
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: This is a repost. Someone said it was too much like Bouncing Rat....Hey...I DON'T CARE! Its a story. Draco'Mione. Yeah.
1. The Devil, The Coffee and The Kiss

A Harry Potter Fanfic....  
  
R and R please!!!  
  
1. The Devil, The Coffee and The Kiss  
  
It was all her fault. She did this to me. Draco Malfoy thought as he wandered the corridors. No. It was the two of them, he thought. I did not bring this on myself.   
  
No. It's the muggles…  
  
Suddenly, Harry Potter came around the corner. On his own for once. He had had a posse of Gryffindors following him ever since that night. He glared at Potter as he passed. Potter gave a worried look and hurried on. Well, at least one good thing had come of this, Draco thought, as his memory flashed back. Strange. It was a year ago…  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
It was the first week of term at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, The Prince Of Slytherin (as the girls called him) had returned. He was annoyingly handsome, and he knew it. That was the reason Harry Potter hated him - and it was obvious.   
  
Yes. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Luckily, Draco didn't have to put up with him. Except for Thursdays. That day, the teachers had managed to put all of his lessons with the Gryffindors. Five lessons, too! Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Arithmancy (which, fortunately for him, he only shared with Granger, but still.) Defence Against the Dark Arts (which was pointless for all the Slytherins - they wanted to learn the Dark Arts, not protection against them!) and Potions, which he was going to now.   
  
Draco stood up. All the girls in the hall gasped and scrambled over one another to see him. He gave them all a look, at which they all swooned, and left the Great Hall. When he got outside, he walked along the corridor to see a girl he had never seen before. She was obviously from a different school - she wore sky blue robes and pearly shoes. She checked a piece of parchment, then muttered "Potions. C'est le cachot."  
  
Luckily for Draco, having a French mother, he understood. The girl wanted to go to the dungeons. At the same time as translating the girls' words in his mind, he was taking in her face. She had long, waist length white blonde hair, and her eyes were pale. Well, might as well take advantage of my multilingual - ness, he thought.  
  
"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," he said, walking up behind her.  
  
She jumped and turned around. "Oh, bonjour!" she smiled. The girl looked Draco up and down. She seemed impressed.  
  
"Tu parler Anglaise?" he asked.   
  
"Oui!" she cried. "What is the point of coming to an English school if I cannot speak its language?" She had a strange accent, like a mix of a few different ones.  
  
Draco nodded and gave her a rare, genuine smile. All his evil smiles were saved up for Gryffindors. "I heard you saying something about the dungeons?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I need to go to some of the lessons. The headmaster asked me to choose a House. I need to go to the Potions class."  
  
"Well, I'm going there myself. Would you like me to take you?"  
  
"Please," she said, gazing at him. Ah well. It's only a matter of time when a Malfoy meets a girl. Oh, how half of the school is going to be disappointed…  
  
Draco began to walk, and the girl fell into step next to him. She asked about the Houses of this school, and he told her 'The Word According To Malfoy' as people called it.   
  
Suddenly, a thought sprung into his head. What if she was muggle born? He could be trying to make friends with a Mudblood!  
  
"You are a pure blood, aren't you?" Draco asked the girl. Suddenly she twisted around, a fierce look on her face. She raised her hands, which looked like they were contorted into claws.  
  
"Do I look like a Mudblood to you?" she hissed. My parents go so far back…"   
  
Draco smirked. "I wasn't implying anything," he said calmly. They had stopped in the corridor. He took her arm and led her on. "I don't even know your name yet," he smiled, another genuine smile. No! Malfoy's don't fall in love! People fall in love with them! Number 65 in the Malfoy family rules!  
  
The girl batted her long, white eyelashes at him. "Kamini Beau Diablo," she said. Her eyes were huge and a misty white colour. "My mother is French, my father is Spanish. It translates as Kamini the Beautiful Devil."   
  
To Hell with the rules! She's gorgeous! A beautiful Devil, in fact…  
  
"And you?" She asked. "What is your name?"  
  
"Malfoy," Draco replied. "Draco Malfoy." Suddenly, he spotted a group of people ahead. "I'd try and keep out of the way of these three," he muttered in Kamini's ear.   
  
"Who are they?" She asked as the trio came out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, the one in the middle - that one, there - with the glasses and the dodgy hair? That's Harry Potter." Draco's voice was scornful.  
  
"No!" Kamini was shocked - her eyes widened and her lips formed a small 'o'.  
  
"Yes," Draco sighed. Nice one Draco. She's going to become part of the Potter fan club. The next thing I hear will be 'can I have his autograph?'  
  
"I will go and see this Potter," Kamini said. Draco looked dejected. She spotted him and said, "Do not worry. I am not trying to make friends with him." She walked up to them and asked their names. Potter began to talk, and Draco was delighted to see that Kamini looked decidedly unimpressed. Draco listened carefully, and Kamini yawned obviously.   
  
Potter frowned. "Have you met anyone else?"  
  
Kamini smiled superiorly. "As a matter of fact, I have."  
  
"Who?" Granger asked. Draco could see the dread dawn on her face. She knew what Kamini was about to say.  
  
"A lovely boy," Kamini said, her voice stretched elegantly. She slipped into French accidentally. "Son nom est Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Malfoy?" Potter asked incredulously. "Not Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Oui." She turned and walked back to Draco, who was scowling at the Dream Team. "Tonto."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. Spanish - Father. You get the picture. Anyway. Idiot! He is definitely not a Pure Blood."  
  
Draco shook his head, grinning at the unnecessary intermission, then stopped. Malfoy's don't grin! he yelled inside his head. But to Kamini, he said "I know. His mother was a Mudblood."  
  
"And he is trying to pass off as a Pure Blood?" Kamini closed her eyes as though pained greatly. "What is the world coming to?" she sniffed haughtily.   
  
Draco smirked. "We're here," he said. He pointed to the classroom door.   
  
"Well, I have already chosen my House, but I think I should stay and find out what the Head of my House - this 'Snape' - is like."   
  
They entered the dungeons. "Explain who you are, why you're here, and that you want to be in Slytherin," Draco muttered in her ear.   
  
She did as he said, then came to sit by him, smiling. "He seemed pleased. He is a perfect Head of House."  
  
The lesson was very enjoyable. Kamini knew a lot about Potions, more even than Draco, which was fun for him. Snape had been instructed to let the students try to make a complicated Anti - Gelosa potion (well, they were sixth years) to diminish jealousy. He handed out sheets with the ingredients on.  
  
"If you had done the homework last week thoroughly, you would know how to make this Potion." He moved towards Draco and Kamini. "Of course, Draco can explain what to do," he said to Kamini.   
  
She looked up. "Sorry Professor - I did not hear you." She indicated to the workbench, on which was the full ingredients, strewn out in small piles, and they seemed to be in a certain order.  
  
"I take it that you've done this before?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. We did this just before I left," she replied, smiling.  
  
"And what school was this?"  
  
"Beauxbatons," she said.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco went down to the Great Hall the next morning a lot earlier than usual. He hadn't been able to sleep. In fact, it was about four o'clock. He didn't expect anyone to be there, but three people were. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor.  
  
Granger looked up from her book and lifted an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Draco didn't say anything - he just shook his head. He sat down at the Slytherin table, far away from Blaise Zabini and Kamini, who were doing what looked like Arithmancy together. He didn't particularly care that Blaise was flirting furiously at Kamini, he just dropped his head to the table with a thud.  
  
"Coffee," he groaned. "I need coffee."  
  
"Malfoy, have you ever got up early before?" Granger asked brightly.  
  
"This isn't early - this is the middle of the night." Draco growled, straightening up. He looked at Granger. How did she get up at this time and not be falling asleep in her Defence Against the Dark Arts book? The muggle phrase 'bright eyed and bushy tailed' suited her at the moment, even though 'bushy haired' was better. Draco pointed this out. "I don't even know why I'm yelling at you. I should either be asleep or drinking coffee! How do I get coffee I need coffee give me coffee now." he mumbled as his head hit the table again.  
  
"Just call a house elf." Granger replied.  
  
Draco's eyes were still closed as he sat up again. "How?"  
  
Granger sighed impatiently. "Watch." She pointed her wand at the floor and called 'house elf' to the air. With a small 'pop', a house elf appeared. "May I have some more toast please?" she asked pleasantly. 'Pop.' The elf was gone, then 'pop' was back, holding an enormous stack of toast. "Thank you." Granger said, smiling, the house elf bowed and 'pop' was gone again.   
  
"Why are you so polite?" Draco asked Granger.   
  
"They have feelings, you know."  
  
Draco frowned. "No they don't."  
  
He summoned an elf (pop!) and asked for as much coffee as possible - they brought what seemed like a gallon. Draco fell on the cup, drinking deeply. He didn't notice that his mouth was burning. Yes! Coffeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Hermione's eyebrow was pointed like a spear, she was lifting it so much. She shook her head and went back to her book. What was Malfoy like? Did he realise that his hair hadn't been gelled? As soon as she had that thought, she watched him raise a hand to his head and run it back over his white - blonde hair. Hermione found herself gazing over at him. He glanced back. He was pretty gorgeous, she realised. And he hadn't been nasty to her this morning.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco carried on drinking his coffee, until a lock of hair fell into his face. He pushed it back irritably. He looked up. Granger was staring at him. He took another sip of coffee. What did I make that remark about her hair for? It's not even bushy any more. She's quite pretty, now I think about it. He stopped himself. No. NO. NO. Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood. Draco drove that thought into his head. Granger is a Mudblood. Anyway, he looked over at Kamini, who had moved from sitting by Blaise, I've got a perfectly good one at the moment…  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
"You fancy her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Draco was fighting the temptation to swing round and smash Blaise's face in. He had been taunting him all through Arithmancy about how he'd been 'staring longingly' at Granger all lesson. "Granger is a Mudblood. Do you expect me to like her?"  
  
"Of course. I can see you two now." Blaise put on a ridiculously high voice. "'Oh Draco! Let me kiss you forever!'" He kissed the air above him.   
  
"Like I'd kiss her." Not a bad idea…could be interesting…NO. Yes. NO. YES. YES. YES! ok. Yes wins. Draco sighed. "ok. Maybe I would."  
  
"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Blaise was triumphant.   
  
"Well, she is pretty." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Hmm. I see what you mean. Since the tooth shrinking she did - and her hair - did she straighten it?"  
  
"Think so."  
  
"Hey, Draco? Sudden thought."   
  
"Clever you," Draco snarled.   
  
Blaise ignored him. "Even though you would kiss her, it's not as though you could."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco's question was pointless. He knew what it was.  
  
"Gryffindor - Slytherin. Mudblood - Pure Blood. Potter and Weasley - Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore - You - Know - Wh - "  
  
"ok, ok. I get it. We are opposites. Complete opposites." Draco raised his eyebrows. "But opposites attract…" he trailed off hopefully.  
  
"Ha! You wouldn't dare kiss her." Blaise taunted.  
  
"ok. I wouldn't. But I will. Later."  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Three days later…  
  
"You won't. You won't. You won't." Blaise muttered manically under his breath.  
  
"I will. I will. I will." Draco hissed back. "Now shut up, I'm concentrating." They were trying to get a large collection of Jarveys into boxes at the end of their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, during which they had to take notes on them, whilst being insulted rudely by the overgrown multicoloured ferrets.   
  
Unfortunately for Draco, Potter had whispered something to them, and they had been yelling at him about his short experience as a ferret in their fourth year. Draco had cursed one of them, and a particularly small, annoying black one now had ears on it's back. Hagrid had almost given him detention for 'disfiguring his precious beasts'.  
  
After this lesson, Draco was in a particularly bad mood. It took one more 'you'll never kiss her' from Blaise before it happened.  
  
"I'll prove to you that I'll do it."  
  
"Bet you can't." Blaise's eyes glinted wickedly.  
  
"I'll do it now." Draco said, surprising himself.  
  
Blaise looked delighted. "In front of Diablo and all the Gryffindors?"  
  
Draco hesitated. What would Kamini say? Oh, who cares. "Yeah. Sure. Right now." He stalked off to the library, where he knew Granger would be, along with the Dream Team. And Kamini. And half the Slytherins, along with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He was almost dreading this now. Stupid adrenaline…  
  
Draco entered the library and spotted Granger almost immediately. She was surrounded by scrolls of parchment (but not Potter and Weasley, strangely), reading and re - writing her potions homework. Draco sighed irritably. Trust Granger…Better get this over with.  
  
He walked up to her, and tapped her on the wrong shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and seeing no - one, turned the other way. She gasped and jumped up out of her seat. "Ma - Malfoy? What do you want?"  
  
Draco didn't even need to turn to know Blaise was behind him somewhere, making sure he did this. This was the muggles fault too.   
  
He frowned slightly, then grabbed hold of her robes and pulled her forwards. He kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. Draco was just getting used to the feel of her lips on his own, when he pulled back and fled. When he got out of the library, he ran through the corridors - left, left, right, left, right. He leant against the wall, panting. He wiped his mouth and spotted Blaise. He straightened up. "Told you I'd do it."  
  
The next thing he knew, he heard footsteps behind him, an angry voice, and saw stars as something collided with the back of his head. 


	2. The Diamond And The Dagger

2. The Diamond And The Dagger  
  
Draco opened his eyes and shook his head. He groaned as he felt a dull throb at the back of his head. It took him a minute or two for him to get his bearings and realise he was in the hospital wing.  
  
Suddenly, a loud, angry shout came from the doorway. "You little…" The person began calling him every name under the sun. It made his head hurt even worse, the nearer she got, the louder she got. Draco realised who it was.  
  
"Look, I'm - " he tried to begin.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kamini Beau Diablo screeched at him. "What were you thinking? The whole school's going to know about this, you idiot! Draco Malfoy kissed a Mudblood!" Draco stole a glance at Kamini. Her cheeks were pink and she was dragging her hands through her hair. "You - " she began, but she seemed lost for words.   
  
Draco looked around again. "Kamini? Why am I here? The hospital wing?"  
  
Kamini suddenly looked guilty. "Well - uh - when I - hit you - I didn't think you'd be out for - so long."  
  
"And exactly how long have I been out?" Draco growled.  
  
"Uh - about - " she checked her watch. "You've been unconscious for - f - five hours…"  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco lay awake that night thinking hard. What does a Malfoy do when a girl loves him, and he likes her, but she is a filthy, stinking Mudblood? Darn muggles, ruining the world. Again. Ruining my love life. Stupid. And then there was Kamini. Kamini the beautiful devil. She was rich and gorgeous, but the only thing she could do was Potions. Granger came top of every class. That was the muggles fault too. Stupid. We should all be ferrets or something.  
  
Whoa. Stop thinking about the ferret. Not a nice experience. That shouldn't happen to anyone. Well, maybe Potter.  
  
Suddenly, he thought of something. Hopefully, it was a Hogsmeade visit soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco might like me! Hermione thought. He kissed me! For quite a while, too! She beamed into the darkness. And he's rich…He could buy me all the things I had ever wanted, my parents would…  
  
At that thought, a word popped into her head. Mudblood. The Malfoys hated her, because of her parents. Stupid parents, she thought. Stupid muggles. Oh, brilliant – I'm thinking like a Malfoy now! Stupid Malfoys…   
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco was angry. There wasn't a Hogsmeade visit for three months. Oh well - there was always the Christmas present option. He spent the time doing his homework very slowly, so that he didn't have to think about Granger. Hermione. But at night… his thoughts were filled with her. Her smile, her eyes, her kiss. That's what he remembered most of all. He regretted wiping his mouth afterwards.  
  
The months were uneventful - apart from Kamini. She seemed to have fallen out with Draco. She stayed away from him, and gave him dark looks whenever possible. She made snide comments to him, and became friends with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. It reminded him of someone - but he couldn't quite place it. He knew other people did. There were whispers in the corridors, people pointed and stared. Crabbe and Goyle were also rather distant.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
When he eventually managed to get to Hogsmeade, however, Crabbe and Goyle decided to go with him. Draco knew exactly why this was. Neither of them knew how to get around Hogsmeade. The only places they knew were Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Draco left Crabbe and Goyle staring around in Honeydukes stupidly, and walked further into Hogsmeade. He was sure there was a shop around here somewhere...there! He checked no - one was looking, then darted through the door. He smiled. I look like I'm going into a Dark Arts shop, he thought to himself. Well, I do have plenty of practice from actually going into them… He walked up to an old woman sat in the corner, her eyes fixated on a stone in her lap, whilst waving her wand above it.  
  
"What's the most expensive thing you have in here?" He asked, startling her. "Well?"  
  
"This," the old woman replied, holding out a blue box. It was velvet. He opened it. "It's platinum," she said.   
  
"Perfect. Could you add something? To the box?"  
  
The woman frowned. "What sort of thing?"  
  
He smiled quickly, as though someone would see him and tell everyone he knew - Draco Malfoy smiled! "This sort of thing." He pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket, with a picture scribbled onto it. "Could you add this to the lid?"  
  
"It will take a few minutes," she said.  
  
"Fine." He pulled fistfuls of Galleons from his pockets. "How much?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping her Butterbeer. She watched the door carefully.  
  
"Oi. Hermione?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face. "Hellooo?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "What?"  
  
"You can't fool us, Hermione. You're pining for him. Malfoy."  
  
"Draco…" Hermione murmured.  
  
"See! You're using his first name!" Harry pointed out.  
  
"So what if I am? I'm sixteen - I'm allowed to like whoever I want."  
  
"Yeah, but not Malfoy!"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ron sighed. "It's like some sort of unwritten code. In fact, I'm sure there is a code somewhere about not falling in love with You - Know - Who's supporters…"  
  
"He doesn't support him! That's his dad!"  
  
"Yeah. Like father, like son."  
  
"Not quite. He hasn't made one Mudblood remark for months!"  
  
"So?" Harry was sceptical.  
  
"So, he likes me too!"  
  
"No he doesn't." Ron challenged her.  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"So you're basing this on what? No Mudblood comments, and a lousy kiss?" The boys frowned.  
  
"Wasn't lousy." Hermione muttered. "It was quite good."  
  
"It was probably a dare!"   
  
And so the debate continued. Not one of them noticed Draco Malfoy walk past the widow, holding a small blue box.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Malfoy smiled at her across the hall. But it was a malicious smile, and his eyes glinted evilly. That was the only word for them – evil.   
  
"Mail," muttered Ron, and Hermione glanced up briefly from her Muggle Studies book to see a flurry of owls tumble through the windows and swoop across the tables. Pig fell onto Ron's toast (which, of course, was covered in marmalade) with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry looked up. "Hermione, owl."  
  
She rose her head again to see an eagle owl she vaguely recognised perched on a chair across the table, watching her intently. "What?" she asked, looking it in the eye. It nodded its head slightly and she spotted a box on the table, covered in blue velvet. She opened it and stared in amazement.   
  
It was a ring. It was platinum, with thousands of tiny diamonds set into it, surrounding an opal. She looked on the inside of the lid and spotted another set of diamonds. It took a minute for her to realise what it was – a snake and a lion. She looked at the owl again, and it took off. She watched it, and it flew straight over to the Slytherin table.   
  
It turned towards…Malfoy. He leant forward and spoke to the owl. It nodded its head at him. He smiled again, but this time it was pure triumph. He whispered something else, and another nod was the answer.   
  
She pocketed the box and left the Hall.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco saw her watching him. He gave her his nastiest smile. It was only natural. He looked up and watched as the owls poured into the Great Hall. His eagle owl, Shadow, flew over to him, carrying his usual supply of sweets from home. Draco wrote a note, saying 'Early Xmas Present', tied it to his owl's leg with the box, and sent it off. Draco watched Shadow land on the Gryffindor table. She didn't notice him, until Potter pointed him out to her. She looked at his owl, then (finally) noticed the box. She opened it and Draco watched her eyes light up.   
  
Shadow took off and swooped around back to him. "Did she like it?" he asked. Shadow nodded, and he smiled triumphantly. "Did she see my little addition?" he asked, and Shadow nodded again.   
  
Draco watched Hermione pocket his gift and leave.   
  
So did someone else, who had been watching the whole thing from the side. She ran her hand through her long blonde hair, gave Draco a piercing stare, and left the Hall.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
==I=o  
  
I moved silently through the corridors, running my thumb along the blade. A tiny cut appeared, and a drop of blood fell to the floor. I glanced at it. It was black.  
  
I muttered the password and the wall opened up. I had the sensation of being deep underwater, the walls glittered and shone in shades of emeralds and greens. I opened the door of my carefully selected victim. He did not move as I brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, nor did he flinch when I pressed the point of the knife to his pale neck. "Sorry." I muttered, taking his hand. I didn't notice the smear of blood I left as I let go.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I plunged the knife into his neck three times, and fled as the blood began seeping into the bedspread.   
  
Taking a moment, I destroyed the knife, then settled down into my bed, my bloodthirsty, murderous mind still working away…  
  
==I=o  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3 


	3. The Tears

3. The Tears  
  
Draco woke up the next morning, feeling rather empty. Strange, he thought, I'd had eaten rather a lot last night. Fine, it was comfort eating. I had needed it. I was unhappy. Yes, I'm supposed to be happy with girls chasing after me, but I'm depressed. What the Hell for? And why do I have a strange pain in my neck?  
  
He couldn't be bothered moving. Maybe someone could tell Snape he was ill. Yes, then he could stay in bed all day, all night, all the next day…  
  
He opened his eyes, and watched the door. Suddenly Goyle came in. "Draco, that devil girl - " He stopped, his mouth left hanging open. "Draco? Oi, Draco! Wake up!"   
  
"I am awake, you idiot," Draco snarled, but his mouth didn't move.   
  
Goyle walked over to the bed and put his forefinger on Draco's head, then wobbled it about. "Draco? Oi, are you dead?"  
  
"No, now get away," he ordered Goyle. He sat up and got out of the bed, then turned. And saw… "NO! My beautiful, beautiful body!" he yelled. "Who did this?" he screamed at Goyle.   
  
"Crabbe, come and look! Draco's been killed!"  
  
Draco shook as he examined the enormous stab marks in the side of his neck, with blood splattered on his immaculate (well they were before) white sheets. "Go and tell Snape, one of you!"  
  
"Should we tell someone?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Yes, you numbskull! SNAPE!"  
  
"Yeah, Snape," replied Goyle, and they both ran.  
  
Draco stood, shaking, watching the blood seep into the bed. "Who did this to me?" he asked no one. "Why?" He stood for sometime, waiting. "Finally!" yelled Draco, as his Potions teacher swept into the room.  
  
"Oh," Snape's eyes widened as he saw his prize students body. "Oh."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Screamed Draco. "I trusted you, I thought you would do something!"  
  
"We must tell Dumbledore. We must inform the school that Draco Malfoy has been murdered."  
  
"Ooh, can I watch?" asked Draco.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco watched the school pour into the hall. The message they had all been given was 'Urgent assembly in the Great Hall now' - and he should know, he watched Dumbledore deliver the message personally to all the houses. He was pleased to see that he had caused this much commotion. Well, him and some murderous student. Or teacher. Maybe McGonagall killed him, because of one of those comments in Transfiguration. She did give him dirty looks…  
  
He realised that he was sat on the Gryffindor table when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Hermione, Potter and Weasley stood behind him. "Hey, I can't see Malfoy. It's probably his fault we're here, so why isn't he here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hey, maybe it was YOU!" Draco growled. Then he realised - he was sat by Hermione! And she didn't know!  
  
"He's probably with Filch or something, doing detention," Weasley said.  
  
"Sounds a bit hopeful, and Filch is over there," Potter pointed out.  
  
"Impressive - you've all been told about this!" Draco nodded.  
  
"Here's Dumbledore," Granger whispered.  
  
Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall, looking grave. "This is an important message," he began. "Someone here has done something inexcusable. They have killed someone."  
  
"Bet Malfoy killed them," Weasley muttered.  
  
"No, you idiot! I was the one being murdered!"  
  
"The person slain was…"  
  
"Come on!" yelled Draco. "Tell them! I want to see their reactions!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I would advise the killer to own up now."  
  
A gasp rose around the hall. Everyone knew him, either as being 'The Gorgeous Draco' or 'The Evil Malfoy'. Either way, they knew his name. Draco checked his own house. The girls were crying, as were a lot of others in different houses. The boys grouped up into serious huddles. Suddenly a cry went up from behind him. "YES!" Everyone fell silent and stared.  
  
Draco spun around angrily, to glare at Weasley. "You evil little…" Draco snarled. He rose up his fist and punched Weasley in the face. Of course, he went straight through him…  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco went back to his room after the assembly to see if he could figure out who killed him, but the only thing he could see was a black smudge on his left hand.   
  
He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. Then he began to do something he vowed he would never do, ever again.  
  
Draco Malfoy started to cry.  
  
When he was five, he had said 'please' to his house elf. His father had shouted at him, saying he was being too nice to it. He had run to his mother, crying, and she had hugged him and comforted him. But then, his parents had an argument. Draco had decided he would never cry again.  
  
A picture flashed into his head.  
  
Narcissa ran into the room, and threw her arms around Draco. "Come back! Please, please come back!" she sobbed, clutching at her child's limp body.  
  
"Leave it." His father said, standing over her. "No amount of crying will bring him back. He was worthless, anyway…"  
  
Draco fell to his knees, howling miserably. No - one heard him. No - one saw him. No - one will ever hear me. No - one will ever see me. Ever, ever again.  
  
"Whoever killed me? You'd better watch out. I'm going to get you," Draco wept pitifully. "Some how, Some where, I'm going to get revenge…" 


	4. The Settling Of Scores

4. The Settling Of Scores  
  
"Who ever you are, I'm going to get you."  
  
Draco spent the week watching people. He spent long hours listening to the Slytherins, and every student seemed as likely and as unlikely as the next. Whenever he went to the Ravenclaw Common Room, the mere mention of his name put all of the girls in tears, as it did in the Hufflepuff Common Room, too.  
  
The most interesting Common Room, of course, was that of the Gryffindors. It took a long time to find it - he had to follow various Gryffindors, and most of the time, they didn't even go there. He found his way there by following a girl called Natalie McDonald to a picture of a fat woman dressed all in pink. The password, apparently, was 'Dungbomb'.  
  
As he glided (yes, glided. He no longer needed to walk!) through the portrait hole, he spotted Potter and Weasley in a corner. They were the people he was here to study. He moved towards them.  
  
"So who was it?" Potter asked quietly.  
  
"I dunno, but it could be Crabbe or Goyle." Weasley replied.  
  
"Yeah, right. They don't have enough brains."  
  
"I guess. They'd of woken him up."  
  
It took Draco a moment for him to realise that they were discussing possible murderers. He folded his arms and leant back against the air. No - one could hear him, but he joined the conversation anyway.  
  
"Think it was Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Think it was Hermione?" Potter repeated. Draco frowned, but a smile played on his lips.  
  
"No! What makes you say that?" Weasley asked.  
  
"I - I don't know." Potter sounded confused.  
  
This time, Draco directed it to Weasley. "It could have been you."  
  
Weasley frowned, then said, "It could have been you." He looked shocked at what he had just said.  
  
"It was not!" Potter sounded outraged.  
  
Draco sat back again and admired his handiwork. The boys began to argue loudly. He watched as other Gryffindors stared, fighting the urge to laugh and make them do the same.  
  
"I'd be quiet, if I were you," Draco said loudly. Both boys shut up automatically. Draco couldn't help it, he burst out into silent laughter that no - one but himself heard. A split second after, Potter and Weasley did the same.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Potter asked breathlessly, still laughing.  
  
"I don't know," Weasley replied.  
  
Draco left them to find Hermione. She was sat by the fire, her face hidden behind an enormous, thick volume called 'Jealousy - bottling and storing' which was for her potions homework. It suddenly dawned on him that he had no homework, ever again.   
  
He looked over the book, to see Hermione's face streaked with tears. He went behind her and saw that she wasn't reading anything at all. Inside the book there was the picture of him that had been put on posters all around the school, bearing the words 'Who Killed This Wizard?' in flashing green writing. Dumbledore had insisted that this would make the killer feel guilty and own up - all it had done so far was to cause some major fights between girls at lunchtimes over who got to keep the picture.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Hermione was asking.  
  
"I don't know," replied Draco softly, even though he knew she was talking to the picture.  
  
"I wish I knew," she whispered. "I'd make them pay."  
  
"Draco smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "That's my girl."   
  
And so they sat for some time, Hermione gazing quietly at the picture, Draco stroking her hair gently. He could almost feel it, and he smiled. No - one could see him smile.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco made a habit of this past - time, as well as listening to Potter and Weasley's conversations, adding a little of his 'Slytherin Spice' whenever he thought it was getting boring. Also, though he didn't need to sleep, he still did. It was like a strange habit.  
  
One day, he thought it would be a good idea for him to leave Hermione to do her studying. He found she went into a sort of trance when he sat there, so he wandered the corridors.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted Potter. He stuck out a foot automatically, and Potter tripped. Nice one, Draco, he thought. This had never happened before. What else can I do? He grabbed for Potters glasses. They fell to the floor. Potter frowned and bent down to pick them up. He hurried back to his Common Room. Draco followed him. What do you think of me?  
  
"Hermione?" Potter called as he entered the Common Room. Draco looked for her - and found he didn't need to. The room was empty except for the three of them. Well, two, technically. He spotted one of the books lying open. He tried to close it. No. He picked one of the pages and pulled. It ripped out and fell to the floor. He looked at the page. Potions. He didn't like Snape any more, after how little he'd done when Draco died. Hermione shouldn't like it either. He pulled out another, and another. He pulled out another page, then looked at Hermione.   
  
"Ha - Ha - Harry?" she stuttered. "Look - look at my book." Draco laughed as he saw Potter's eyes widen. He ripped out more pages, even more fiercely than before. He took fistfuls of pages and blew them towards the fire. Hermione suddenly stood on the pieces of parchment, holding them down. "They're my Potions notes!" she yelled. "Help me!"  
  
Draco stood back. He thought for a minute, then plunged his hand through Hermione's back. She jumped up and held her back up. He put his own hand over hers, and she screamed.  
  
Yes, he liked her - but all Slytherins need a little fun. Especially the dead ones. He prodded her on the neck, and pulled her hair. Harry came over to see what was wrong, and Draco unfastened his watch so it fell off, and prodded his scar. Draco did everything he could to stop himself rolling over the floor in malicious glee.   
  
Suddenly he thought of something. He crept up to Potter, and whispered in his ear "This is Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry stiffened. "Hermione," he choked. "It's - it's - "  
  
"It's me, Miss Granger," Draco muttered in her ear.  
  
"Who are you?" She yelped, fanning desperately at the air.  
  
"You know who I am," Draco hissed in Granger's ear, then turned. "Harry Potter. So do you."  
  
The two of them spun in circles, trying to see where the mysterious voice came from. Draco wondered if they could both hear him at the same time, so he stood in the middle of them and shouted, "STOP!" They froze. "Can you hear me?" He called.  
  
"Yes," replied Potter.  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger." Draco used his most sinister voice. "The ring."  
  
"Wha - what about it?" She stammered.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"I - I don't understand."  
  
"Like it?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Y - y - yes."  
  
"Potter?" Draco now hissed, breathing heavily through his words. He didn't move. "Potter? I'm talking to YOU."  
  
"I - I know."  
  
"You. You will be dead before the end of this year." Draco breathed. Potter's eyes widened in pure terror. He stopped himself laughing just in time. "What's this? The famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, scared of a death threat?"  
  
Hermione whimpered.  
  
Draco put the sinister voice on again. "The terrible Lord was not talking to you," he snarled. Hermione nodded to the air. Draco smiled, she was looking at the fire, and he was behind her.  
  
Draco decided that now would be a good time to leave, otherwise he would laugh, and that would spoil the effect. The last thing he did was to walk up to Potter, and scratch along his scar. Potter yelled.   
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco was impressed by what he could do. He kept away from the Gryffindor Common Room, instead he tested his abilities. He got to his wand, which had been put in Snape's office. Draco took it, howling like a werewolf to scare anyone away.  
  
Suddenly, he realised he could irritate the people he didn't like. Or scare them. So what was Weasley scared of?  
  
Suddenly, an image flashed into Draco's mind. At the Quidditch world cup. Draco could see real fear in his face when this appeared then - now Voldemort was back, what would happen? He planned, stole what he needed, and hurried to the Gryffindor tower and into the boys dormitory. He took two bottles of ink that he had stolen from Potter's trunk. He dipped his fingers into one, and began to draw on a blank wall that was directly in front of Weasley's bed. It took some time, but when he was finished, he was impressed by his own handiwork.   
  
Draco added a note to his masterpiece, then sat and waited. Weasley came in, just as he'd hoped, to get his Transfiguration book that Draco had stolen and placed, rather conveniently, in his dormitory.  
  
He smiled that evil smile as he watched terror flood Weasley's face. On the wall, in black ink, he had drawn a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - The Dark Mark. Below, Draco had used blood red ink to write 'I'm coming for you.'  
  
Weasley fled, screaming. Draco ran too - in the opposite direction. As soon as he was out of the Gryffindor tower, he burst out laughing.  
  
Suddenly, he became aware that people were looking worried. Oops. Should have gone somewhere else. Hey, this being dead business is pretty fun. Should do it more often. At that thought, he smiled again.   
  
Draco ran from the worried looks of the students. He went through half of them, freezing their insides. His laughter rang through the corridors. "Don't worry!" He yelled. "I won't hurt you!" People now looked petrified. "Well, maybe I lie…"  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Now for the Slytherins. He knew all of their fears - he had spent six years finding these out, just in case.   
  
He walked his hand over Pansy Parkinson's head, imitating a spider. This was pretty simple, but she screamed for hours. Eventually, half the Slytherins ganged together and removed her voice.  
  
Draco drew pictures on the walls, glad that he was an artist, one of each illusion he had created to scare them. He drew Pansy covered in tarantulas. His spells were invisible - so a spell that created ropes around Blaise's ankles seemed like snakes. He drew that too. Soon the walls were covered in illustrations of the Slytherins (Potter's ink was indelible ink, so it never came off) and their fears.   
  
Some were simple - Crabbe and Goyle's greatest fears were to have their mouths sealed shut. He put glue on their mouths while they were sleeping, and they woke up with large pictures of themselves with their mouths sewn shut drawn on the Common Room walls.  
  
Three hours later, their mouths were magically opened, and they spent the rest of the day stuffing every type of food possible into them.  
  
He didn't even need to do anything to some - all he did was draw Millicent Bulstrode being eaten by an alligator, whilst pondering how to do this, and she hid under her bed all day.   
  
Pictures of people surrounded by their worst fears, as well as a few funny ones he decided to do of the teachers, popped onto the walls overnight.  
  
He had Snape cowering below a shower head and Professor Trelawney with a black dog chasing her. Dumbledore was being chased by a pair of scissors.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3 


	5. The Clock Struck Eight

5. The Clock Struck Eight.  
  
Within days, the school had heard of evils that were haunting the Slytherin dungeon and the Gryffindor tower. Draco listened to the stories being told in the corridors, (which, being Slytherins, they had exaggerated enormously) of their worst fears materialising in front of them, and being drawn on the walls in blood. He thought that was a bit much, and said so. Eventually, the school was living in fear of the cold voice (that changed every day) that interrupted their conversations.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco began going to the Gryffindor Common Room again, to watch Hermione. He knew that he couldn't touch her, unless he wanted to stir up the Common Room as he had done last week.  
  
His father had taught him the Unforgivable Curses the summer Voldemort had returned. He didn't dare use the Cruciatus curse, but the Imperius curse… well, it was too good an opportunity to miss. He kept to the shadows, as he always did whilst carrying his wand (his wand wasn't invisible, so it seemed as though it was floating in mid air. It was better when he was floating, the ceilings were high, so no - one noticed.) He spent a while selecting his 'victims' and what to do with them. He settled on two, the anyone else who crossed him.   
  
It was late on a Friday night in the middle of February, so the Common Room was full. Draco sat by Hermione, Weasley and Potter, but not saying a word. They were discussing a letter Potter had received - but he wasn't paying attention. The clock struck eight, and just as some people were getting up to go to bed, Draco struck.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
  
  
"Sirius said that we should watch out," Harry whispered.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, with furtive glances around him.  
  
"He says, a dark wizard is in the castle - but they're wearing an invisibility cloak."  
  
"But Dumbledore can, you know, see right through them." Ron pointed out. "He'd know."  
  
"Why are we keeping this secret from the teachers?" Hermione asked. "They could help us."  
  
"No. We've agreed not to." Harry replied.  
  
"'We' being…? Not the Inter - House Council?" Hermione was referring to a secret 'council' that met every week. The teachers, and other adults, went off every week, and almost everyone knew they were going to O.o.t.P. meetings - that is, Order of the Phoenix meetings. The students had decided to create a different council, that met in a room no - one used. Three students from each year in each house came, and they discussed the rise and expected fall of Voldemort. Of course, the 'evil spirit' had been discussed too.  
  
"Yes, Hermione." Harry groaned exasperatedly. Hermione wasn't very supportive of the I.H.C, as she didn't get chosen to be in it. It was Harry, Ron and, surprising quite a few people, Neville.  
  
Suddenly, just as the clock struck eight, everyone turned to look at Neville - he had stood up on a table in the middle of the room. "What d'you think? An emergency meeting?" Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"Hmm." Harry mumbled, watching Neville. "No. He'd come over and tell us quietly."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and turned to watch Neville too. Suddenly, he began to cluck loudly. Then, he sat down on the table like a dog and howled at the ceiling. Giggles broke out in the corners, and very quickly, the Common Room was roaring with laughter. Within the space of five minutes, Neville had acted out a chicken, a wolf, a cow, a toad, and now he was singing the national anthem. The laughter quietened when he began to sing, because everyone wanted to hear him. The loudest laugh left was an evil cackle somewhere above their heads.  
  
In the middle of the national anthem, Ginny jumped onto the table too, and joined him. When they were finished, they began to act out animals again. They became two cats, a cat and a dog, a cat and a mouse, and two monkeys. The Common Room, once again, roared with laughter.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco watched as the Gryffindors became spellbound seeing Longbottom and the little Weasley. Well, as spellbound as you can get when you're practically rolling on the floor.  
  
He left them to do their stuff, then went behind a seventh year he had watched. This was the best person for the next job. "Imperio."   
  
The boy stood up and moved back. He fired three spells at random people. Nothing happened for a moment. Suddenly cries went up.   
  
"Oh my God! You've got wings!"  
  
"Help! I'm breathing fire!"  
  
"Whoa! Tail!"  
  
Draco had injected a little of his Dragon - ness into the Gryffindor Common room. People were flying around, amazed by their wings, or pointing their wands at their mouths and shooting jets of water at themselves every time they breathed out. The rest were admiring their newly sprouted tails. Draco crossed his arms and lay back on the air again, marvelling at his work.  
  
After about ten minutes, he removed his Imperius curse from the three of them (Longbottom and Weasley had been caught by all three Dragon spells) and the seventh year student removed the Dragon spells.  
  
He plunged to the floor as though on a muggle roller coaster, to hear what they thought of it. He heard snatches of the conversation.  
  
"…Harry, it was like…you know … Moody?"  
  
"Told you."  
  
"But it wasn't…"  
  
"… When he cursed me…"  
  
Draco suddenly understood. Mad Eye had put the Imperius curse on them, one by one, in the lessons. It was fine for him - he could fight it. Moody had ordered him to sing, but he didn't. Moody was impressed. He was by far the best DAtDA teacher. It was just, as had been said…he was mental.  
  
"Harry, Snuffles was right." Weasley muttered.  
  
Who's Snuffles? Draco wondered. He pondered asking, but didn't.  
  
"What was he right about?" Potter asked.  
  
"About the Dark Wizard. He - assuming it's a he - is using the Imperius curse on people."  
  
"Dark Wizard? I'm flattered." Draco's voice was louder than he'd expected. Potter and Weasley spun round. "Sorry I scared you." Draco hissed sarcastically. Hey, whilst I'm here, I might as well ask about Snuffles, he thought. "So, Potter. Who's Snuffles? Some sort of Hero Code?" Draco lengthened every 's' as though he was a snake.  
  
"Like we'd tell an evil voice." Weasley growled.  
  
"Not just a voice," Draco hissed in his present serpentine way. "I'm much, much more."  
  
"Really?" Potter said sarcastically. "Like what?"  
  
"Watch." Draco couldn't help it, he was too used to his arguments with him to stop sensibly. He created a small woodpecker, which hopped along the table. He raised his wand again (which Potter and Weasley were watching carefully) and cried "Avada Kedavra!" Everyone turned to see a flash of green light, then stared at the dead bird lying on the floor in front of Potter and Weasley. He took his wand again and wrote glittering letters in the air. 'I am…' He paused, wondering what to write, and heard Potter say something.   
  
"It's Voldemort. He did this in my second year."  
  
Draco was suddenly inspired. He left the words in the air, and floated out of the Common Room people stared and laughed at the words, which were left there for three days…  
  
'I am Lord MoldyShorts' 


	6. The Capture and The Parselmouths

6. The Capture and The Parselmouths  
  
Soon, though, Draco began to get bored. He did enjoy messing with the Gryffindors' minds, scaring the Slytherins, and generally pestering everyone in general, but he found himself floating around the Great Hall, thinking, there has to be some bigger purpose for me. I can't just float about the castle!   
  
He had been outdoors, so it wasn't as though he was trapped in the castle, but he had nowhere to go. If he went home, his father would probably banish him. Soon, a thought came into his head. He'd been able to 'apparate' to where ever he wanted to in the castle, maybe he could think of someone he wanted to go to, and apparate there!  
  
And he knew exactly who he wanted to go to. He wanted to make his father proud, for his idea of what would happen when they saw his dead body a month ago was correct. (Only a month?)   
  
Of course, Draco would have to apologise for the fun he made of him. Writing things like that isn't the best way to earn favouritism, he thought. So after a day more of thinking, (in which he caused more havoc than he had all week) he left.   
  
He closed his eyes and pictured his name in his head (he didn't know what he looked like), and he heard a familiar whistle in his ears. When he opened his eyes, it was dark. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light that was coming from a small fire, and there he was.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was cold.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco answered. "Son of Lucius Malfoy." He was surprised that he could be seen.  
  
"Ah. And why are you here?"  
  
"To serve you, Lord." Draco had decided that being humble as the best way to win his support.   
  
"Indeed?"   
  
"I - I used to go to school with Harry Potter." Draco said, thinking fast.  
  
The mans eyes widened, as though he could see victory. He beckoned with one long finger. "Tell me all you know. Lord Voldemort guards his allies secrets."  
  
With that, Draco moved into the firelight, and told Voldemort his story.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
"It's just strange, that's all," Hermione said, frowning at her Charms homework. "Nothing's happened all day."  
  
"Maybe the E.V.'s saving it for tonight," Ron replied darkly. They had started calling the Evil Voice E.V. for short. "Remember Neville?"  
  
"Impossible to forget," smiled Harry.  
  
Ron threw down his quill. "I can't do this. Why do we get homework anyway?" He held up a 'stop' hand to silence Hermione. "No. Don't answer." Hermione closed her mouth.   
  
"I still reckon this is something to do with Malfoy." Harry muttered, copying a quote out of his textbook.   
  
"He died, Harry," Ron pointed out quietly.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry answered.  
  
"I think E.V. is all Diablo's fault, frankly." Hermione said, leaning back and rolling up her completed Charms work.   
  
"Kamini? How?" Ron frowned.   
  
"Like, she's like a female version of Malfoy!"  
  
"And that's relevant…how?" Ron looked confused, also leaning away from the table.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Listen. When Draco - " Ron raised his eyebrows at her " - ok, Malfoy, died, she became far too cocky. Like she knew something everyone else didn't."  
  
"So…you're saying Diablo killed him?" Harry asked, absent - mindedly chewing the top of his quill.  
  
"I'm not sure - but she - she's just like him. She's blonde, has those weird grey eyes - and I know she was probably like that before - she's too rich, and she's in Slytherin. But, remember in first and second year, when he was just beastly? That's what she's turned into."  
  
"ok, but how is this relevant to E.V.?" Harry said, wiping his quill and trying to dry it.  
  
"She could be the Dark Witch. I mean, she just looks like she'd kill something for fun. Remember the woodpecker?"  
  
"Once again, Herm - Dumbledore would know. On Tuesday, E.V. was at lunch - I saw Kamini, and Dumbledore can see through Invisibility Cloaks."  
  
"You were gazing longingly at her, Ron, and maybe she doesn't use an invisibility cloak. Maybe she can create copies of herself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know - maybe she's got a time turner. That put you in two places at once."  
  
"These are just wild guesses, Herm." Harry sighed. He leant back as well.   
  
"Finished?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Nope. Given up, like Ron." Harry grinned back. Hermione sighed irritably. "ok, ok, if I say you're theories are good will you not kill me?"   
  
Hermione considered the truce for a minute. She raised her wand, and smiled evilly. "Avada - "  
  
"Your theories are great!" yelped Harry in mock terror.   
  
Hermione turned her wand on their parchments, and they flew into a cupboard. "I know."  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco watched the Dream Team lazily as they talked. Suddenly, the crystal ball went black. "So, those two are his best friends?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes. Granger - the girl - is the best way to get at him." Draco explained. Listen to yourself, Draco! You're practically handing her over to him! "He hates his family, so they're no good." Draco stopped and thought for a minute. Slowly, he asked, "Why do you trust me? I could betray you any time."  
  
Voldemort fixed his piercing glare on Draco, and he shuddered. "Would you like to be alive?"  
  
"Yes," Draco answered carefully.   
  
"Then you trust me, and I'll trust you." Voldemort's cold voice went through him, like nails on a chalkboard. Draco shuddered. "I can bring you back. I came back."  
  
Draco nodded slightly. "Wh - when?" He cursed himself for stammering.  
  
"Soon. Just one thing I need you to do - and then you will live."  
  
Draco cursed silently again as he spoke once more. "There aren't any - loopholes, are there?"  
  
Voldemort smirked. "No. You are a new, powerful ally. You trust me, and I'll trust you," he repeated. "Now, tell me about this Granger…"  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
All he needed to do was to get Harry Potter. That was all. Then he would live again. Draco knew exactly what he would do. As soon as he was asked, began to formulate a plot.   
  
So he returned to Hogwarts.   
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
It was pitch black, but I could still see. I got to the Gryffindor Common Room, and paused at the bottom of the stairs. I considered the boys dormitory, but no. I went up to the girls dormitory. I suddenly asked myself why I didn't just apparate in. Too late now. I stood by her bedside. She turned restlessly in her sleep. I summoned the Portkey that had been left for me and replaced her wand with it. I lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Hermione was woken by a cold hand by her neck. It was still dark. She sat up, but no - one was there. She reached out for her wand, and was jerked forward. In a blur of colour, she found herself in a dark rainforest. It was surprisingly warm. She looked down. She was not holding her wand. She was holding a tennis ball.   
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
"Well, I've got her," Draco said to Voldemort. He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?" he frowned. It was not an expression worn frequently by his face, and it looked strange, just like a grin on a Malfoy. "Harry Potter made friends with her?"  
  
"She is a little pathetic," Draco admitted. Don't tell him you like her. It will be the death - no, scratch that - It will be the non - life of you if you do!  
  
"Ah, well," Voldemort sighed, leaning back in his chair. It was carved out of jewels and stone, and looked rather like a throne. It didn't fit in, somehow, with the surrounding forest.   
  
"He will come for her," Draco assured his master. Don't think of him as a master. Think of him as he thinks of you - an ally. "I'd better make sure he does." He extended a hand and Nagini, the snake, licked it.   
  
"First - a question," Voldemort said, holding up a pale hand. "Why didn't you bring Harry Potter here the way you did Hermione Granger?"  
  
"No fun." Draco's eyes glinted evilly in the flickering firelight. "All Malfoy's have fun. Father was allowed it. So am I." At that, he apparated from the forest, and settled down to sleep on a chandelier in the D.A.t.D.A. classroom.   
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
He woke early to find out what people were doing about Hermione's disappearance. Another emergency meeting was called, and he saw the nervous faces on some of the first years, as though they thought there had been another murder. He saw Potter and Weasley in the thick of the crowd. They looked confused. Even Kamini (finally! He had seen her! He had been wondering if she had disappeared too) was looking around to see if anyone was missing.  
  
"Hermione Granger has gone." Dumbledore announced suddenly. "Whether this is in connection with the murder of Draco Malfoy, I do not know. Once again, I advise the killer to step forward, and explain these events. We have had monsters at Hogwarts, but not this kind of monster. I urge and beg you to come forward. Thank you." And he left the stage.  
  
"Ah well," Draco murmured. "At least they still remember me." Everyone had glanced around uneasily when Dumbledore had said his name. "Time to get Potter."  
  
He jumped from the chandelier to the ground, and hurried over to him. "Potter," Draco used his Voldemort voice. He knew now that this was not what he sounded like, but still, this was his Voldemort voice. "I know where she is."   
  
Potter jumped. "Ron? E.V.'s here."  
  
"What?" Weasley spun round. "Where?"  
  
"I don't know, but it spoke to me. It knows where Herm's gone."  
  
"He has her," Draco breathed, this time to Weasley.   
  
"I heard it."   
  
"Where is she? Where is Hermione?" Potter asked.  
  
"Follow me." Draco breathed.  
  
"But we can't see you."  
  
"Lumos. Now you can." Draco waved the light in front of their faces. Voldemort had made his wand invisible for added stealth. "Come."  
  
He glided ahead, wondering how to shake off Weasley. But for now - he had no idea. He moved quickly, and heard the thuds of the Gryffindors running after him. "Hey, E.V.! Slow down!" Weasley called. He didn't. He turned a corner into an old classroom. The desks were stacked up against the wall.   
  
"I know this place," Potter whispered. "This is where the Mirror of Erised was in our first year, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Weasley sounded distant. He was watching the tiny fire that was burning in the middle of the class room. Draco intensified the light at the end of his wand, and held it in the fire.  
  
"Follow me." Draco hissed. Quietly, he summoned Nagini. "Maybe this will encourage you."  
  
Nagini appeared in the fire, and slithered towards him. She began hissing, and (thanks to Voldemort) Draco understood.  
  
"Come into the fire," she hissed. Weasley's eyes were wide and shocked, but Potter leant forward.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"If you come back home with me, Your little friend you will see.  
  
If you don't, my poisoned fang, It will be plunged into her hand." Nagini hissed long and loud, opening her mouth wide and showing her long, sharp fangs, which were, indeed, dripping with venom.  
  
Potter gasped. "No."  
  
Weasley turned to his friend, completely confused. "What did it say?" he asked.  
  
"Don't call her it." Draco snarled from inside the fire.  
  
Potter recited the poem, whilst Nagini prompted him unnecessarily.   
  
"Go get her then." Weasley muttered. "You're a parselmouth, you go."  
  
"Why just me?" Potter demanded.  
  
"Dunno - the snake doesn't seem too fond of me," Weasley said, edging away from her. "And I'll go to Dumbledore."  
  
"NO!" Potter, Nagini and Draco all hissed and cried at the same time. "She'll kill her." Potter cried.   
  
Suddenly, Draco felt a spasm of anger. He didn't like her, did he? "What, your girlfriend, Potter?" Draco hissed sourly.  
  
"No." Potter snarled defiantly. "My best friend."  
  
"Then come into the fire," Draco hissed impatiently.   
  
"Bye Ron!" Potter yelled as he stepped into the fire. Draco, Potter and Nagini were all sucked into it. Draco looked around at the forest surroundings.   
  
"Got him!" he called.  
  
"Excellent." 


	7. The Beginning and The End

7. The Beginning and The End.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was leaning against a tree trunk, her wrists and ankles bound by shining white ropes. She tried to sit up further and found she was tied to the tree too. Tied to a tree directly opposite her, was Harry. His head was lolling on his shoulder, his eyes half closed. She feared that he was dead. "Harry?" she hissed. "Hey, Harry?" She kicked him slightly. He didn't move.  
  
She looked up. There was a thick canopy of trees above her head, and a thick mat of fallen leaves on the floor. It was only slightly cooler than when she had arrived. She heard voices behind her, and strained to turn around, but it was impossible, the magical ropes were too strong. She listened instead. It sounded like one voice was E.V.  
  
"So, when?" asked E.V.  
  
"Soon," replied a voice that was high and cold.  
  
"When?" E.V. repeated.  
  
"As soon as Nagini gets back."  
  
"Why did you send her away? And as soon as we got here?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Oh, fine then." There were footsteps, and a light appeared. "Oh, hey, she's awake."  
  
"E.V.?" Hermione muttered.   
  
"The light lowered and the voice sounded like it was coming from nearer her face. "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My m - no. An ally of mine."  
  
"Can you let me go?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Ha! As if!" E.V. laughed. "He wouldn't be very happy with me if I did."  
  
Hermione fell silent.   
  
"Nagini's back!" called the cold voice.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed E.V. "Finally!"  
  
3/~*~~*~~*~\3  
  
Draco hurried back to the clearing where Voldemort was. Nagini was curled around a bird, which she was watching as it struggled in her grasp.   
  
"So. You have Potter. Can I come back now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. I have said this before - Lord Voldemort rewards his followers. I am rewarding you. Now come here."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand to a space beside him. Draco began to walk over. "Er - how exactly are you doing this?"  
  
"Just a little spell. I lied when I said there were no loopholes. If you are completely evil already, there aren't any loopholes. But if you are good and pure …" Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you willing?"  
  
"Yes." Draco faltered slightly as he spoke. He was shaking. You aren't actually doing this, are you? Draco asked himself. Go on. Just try and stop these legs moving, he replied. And he did. But to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort dropped his hand to his side. "The Mudblood." he said.   
  
"What about her?" Draco asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"You care for her." Voldemort said. It was not a question, more of a statement.  
  
"H - how do you know?"  
  
"I know many things, Draco Malfoy. I know you sent her a diamond ring. I know you tried to extend a hand of friendship to Harry Potter. I know more than you think."  
  
"What about her?" Draco repeated, shaking even more. He was terrified that Voldemort would hurt her.  
  
"You are not pure evil. You are able to love. You will not be able to love after I bring you back." Draco nodded slightly. "Would you like her to watch, so you can look at her one last time?" Draco was silent. "I take that as a yes." He raised his wand again. "Accio Hermione Granger." He pointed his wand at a nearby tree and she slammed into it.   
  
Draco ran to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked.   
  
"Who are you?" she moaned.  
  
"Dr - Draco Ma - Malfoy," he stammered. He was still shaking. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Draco?" she asked. A tear ran down her cheek.   
  
He brushed it away. "Yes." He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and all your friends." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for being such an idiot."  
  
Her hands unbound themselves. Hermione's eyes widened, and she flung her arms around his neck. "You were such an idiot, Draco," she wept. "But I don't care. I love you Draco."   
  
Draco suddenly felt a stab of pain in his neck. He turned to see Voldemort had his wand pointing at him. He looked down and saw his hands for the first time in months. "What…?"  
  
He looked at Voldemort's wand and saw that it was beginning to emit black light. "Draco Malfoy. Finally I see you," he sneered.  
  
"No! No! Not yet!" he shouted. He turned back to Hermione. "Listen, Hermione. Don't let him kill you. Or me. Don't let me kill you either."  
  
"What?" Hermione brushed away more tears.  
  
"I'm becoming evil, Hermione. Pure evil," Draco said desperately. The pain was getting more and more intense. "Please get me back to normal. Please." But then he said something strange. "Hold me after." With that last word, he leant down and kissed her.   
  
"Quite sentimental," Voldemort whispered mockingly. "Now, Draco Malfoy, stand up so I can finish."  
  
Draco pulled away, but left one hand on her cheek. Slowly, as slowly as he could, he took it away. He clutched his hands into fists. "I'm ready."  
All at once, the pain became greater than before. Voldemort was hitting him with the full force of evil. Draco shut his eyes, and all he could see was Hermione. "I - I - I love you." he whispered. And for the second time that year, Draco Malfoy began to cry. The tears squeezed out from beneath his eyelids, but the evil got stronger.  
  
"Weakness." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Draco felt all the energy leave him and he dropped to the floor, his eyes still closed. He was shaking worse than ever. Suddenly, the pain stopped. He felt like he was floating again.  
  
"They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha…"  
  
"He's too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."  
  
"How long d'you think you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."  
  
"Don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."  
  
"So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"  
  
"…It wasn't me, I never said any of those things…"  
  
"I'm dying! I'm dying! Look at me, it's killed me!"  
  
"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"  
  
"…no, no, I didn't say that…"  
  
"Training for the ballet, Potter?"  
  
"No - one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."  
  
"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I didn't…"  
  
"I'd take you on any time on my own."  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."  
  
"…sorry, sorry…"  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"…It wasn't me…I didn't mean it…sorry…I love you…"  
  
===I=O  
  
)-': 3/~*~~*~~*~\3 :'-(  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!  
  
Mwah ha ha!!! Al my stories are TBCs!!! 


	8. A NOTE

NOTE.  
  
I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT IT IS TOO MUCH LIKE DRACO MALFOY THE AMAZING BOUNCING...RAT? AND I, FOR ONE, DO NOT CARE. HERE'S A DISCLAIMER, THEN!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR DRACO AND HIS COFFEE OBSESSION. OR HIS POWER TO CONTROL PEOPLE. OR THOSE POSTERS (OF WHICH I WANT ONE). HAPPY NOW????????????  
  
AND WILL SOMEONE REVEIW MY 3am STORY? PLEASE?!??!?! I UPDATED IT AGES AGO AND I'VE HAD NO REVEIWS. I'M GETTING A LITTLE UPSET HERE. 


End file.
